buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Blade and Fang
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ United under the flag of our lord; We, the Blade Beasts! Aaaaah, Katana World, you finally managed to make your items relevant outside of using a fiendish blade to combo with Yamigedo. The Blade Beast deck is the new attribute given to our lovely world of trickery, and they are not to take lightly. The sheer amount of power these little guys can push out is off the charts! But the deck still leaves something to be desired (Like an Impact Monster) Anyway, let's take a look! The Blade Beast monster line-up is severly limited from the get-go, as Bushi only made them five monsters to start off with. Hey Bushiroad, stop doing that...please. But at least all the monsters do provide us with something good. First up is our (costly) buddy, Tojikiri Yasutsuna, which serves as a searcher for all your monsters and items, while being a potential 5/2/3 Penetrate beatstick, which is always good. And not to mention the condition to get that is just by having a single Japanese Blade in the drop, which you can just charge into the gauge. The other Size 1 of the deck is Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, the only monster in the deck that does not cost any gauge to call....also generates gauge while being a 2-crit. Yeah, this guy is going to be staple for a loooooong time. Onimaru Kunitsuna is our super beefed Halberd Dragon, with less defense. One wacky combo you can do with this is including Byakuya, "Shiroyasha Mode" in the deck and hope it gets into the soul of the thing, giving it Shadow Dive. Fun stuff. But it's Soulguard, Move and 3 crits is just too good to pass out on. (Not that you had any other option). Then we have Mikazuki Munechika, the strongest monster of the deck, and a contender for best monster in the entire game (in my opinion). Sporting a full potential of Move, Penetrate, Double Attack, 3-crit and the 5k power is almost too good to be true.Saddly, this beast is a RRR, so good luck getting it at 4 copies...for cheap. Oden Tamitsuyo is the last monster of the attribute and she is a Size 3. With her on-call destruction ability, Double Attack, Move and decent stats, she is a really strong card, but not exactly what the deck wanted. You want more Size 1s, preferably cost-less ones. But she has a space in the deck for now, as her ability can destroy any card on the field, so she can deal with items and Set spells, if need be. The spells and items that this deck has lined up combines into a frustratingly strong offense and defense. With both Art of Body Replacement and Demon Way, Oborogenbu to deal with seperate attacks, and Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze to just slap incoming Impact Monsters with a big fat sign that says "NO!" in bold red letters, further proving why it is one of the best spells in the game. Clear Serenity is NEEDED in this deck, otherwise you wont be able to do a thing (almost), so we max that one out. Ninja Arts, Half-kill deal with all Soulguard walls, and just laughs in the face of Dragon Chief Emperor and Shadow Shade decks. Loudly. Sword Skill, Zanteisettetsu is a Dragobond for Japanese Blade cards, and it can also give the monsters Counterattack. Pretty destructive stuff. Items of choice is Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru and Elite Sword, Odenta. Both being really hard to impossible cards to get rid off, both hitting very hard and dealing with nasty walls. Just some really great items. One copy of Odenta can be switched out for something else that you might want. Then we have Blade Beast Formation, Shape of the Elite. The Impact of the deck. Stand all your Japanese Blade cards and get another Attack Phase. 3 additional attacks for up-to 9 additional points of damage at the time being. Really scary stuff, but the problem is affording to use it, saddly... There are some nasty combos you can do with the deck, however, and I have actually added four spesific cards to my own list, the first being Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa. This sword is evil in the purest form, sporting the deadly 4-crit attack at the cost of dealing 1 damage to yourself when attacking with it... And for that reason, I made a deal with the devil when I added 3 Omni Lord monsters to the deck. Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum, with his ability to destroy a monster upon the player taking damage, "Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum, with his general annoyance factor and ability to make Kuromuramasa just be a pure 4-crit beater, and lastly INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count, with his nasty Life Drain ability. These 4 cards are my "Four Pillars of Evil" and is just a destructive side-option I have, but you can easily create the deck more centered around this playstyle, if you put your mind to it. And that is Blade Beasts. A deck I can proudly say reignited my interest in Katana World. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts